project_corporation_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Roharous
Roharous & Lee was A Series Created and Produced By [[2091riveraisrael|'Jerry A. Rivera']]. It Takes Place 2 Years after the Events Of General Lee vs. Lamborghini Diablo In 2017 During Early Winter, With Rothgar And Lee basically just trying to see if they can ever make a great living In New York City, After the Events of The Draw During that Event. They Meet New Characters including New Antagonist on 4 Wheels even LEE's Counter Part Twin The General GRANT. Throughout The entire Series It is mostly likely to take Place In New York, but during the Events Of Season 2, LEE and Rothgar Journey To Japan After a surprise Invite By MAXIMA, and During the Events of Season 3, LEE Returns To Gerogia At The Empty Movie Site of The Fictional Hazzard County with Rothgar in order to take a good look at his events while being a Movie Car during the 1960's 70's, and 80's before he left the studio after being replaced by a new model. Cast *'2091riveraisrael' As Rothgar Jerome Roharous... *'2091riveraisrael' As Lee... Setting Season 1 2 Years after the Events of General Lee vs. Lamborghini Diablo, Roharous and Lee End Up meeting new people including whole new Villains on 4 Wheels. A Nissan 350z and His Younger Sister Car A Nissan Maxima that has just arrived in the country from Japan. During The Early events Of Winter In New York City On December 4th Of 2017. Season 2 Season 3 Throughout The Series It mostly takes Place In New York and New Jersey but during the Events of Season 3 LEE Returns To Georgia At The Empty Movie Site Of The Fictional Hazzard County with Rothgar in order to take a good look at his events while being a Movie Car during the 1960's 70's and 80's. The Two eventually find Out that Lamborghini Diablo An Old Rival of Theirs from Back during The Events Of General Lee vs. Lamborghini Diablo Is Working Together With "Horder" An Evil Bull Dozer Plans to Destroy the Land Mark and It is up to Roharous & Lee to Race For Home. It is basically during the Season of Fall and is the only Season where LEE Actually returned to The Historical Movie Sight of the Fictional Hazzard County Where The Shorts For Dukes Of Hazzard Was Shot & Recorded. Season 4 Characters Episodes Season 1 Operation Commencing... *'Episode 1:' Are You Ready For This... Completed... *'Episode 2:' Keep Your Motor On... Completed... *'Episode 3:' Dumb And Dumb ass... Still Being Worked On... *'Episode 4:' Heroin... '''Completed...' *'Episode 5:' [[General Bug....|''General Bug....]] Completed... *'Episode 6:' Darkness on Wheels... *'Episode 7:' Tragic Incident... *'Episode 8:' Revenge... *'Episode 9:' Challenger Approaches... *'Episode 10:' Race To The Death... *'Episode 11:' Fast and The Dumb ass... *'Episode 12:' Feel Like Stupid... *'Episode 13:' Old Memories... *'Episode 14:' Breakdown... *'Episode 15:' Moron Raceway... *'Episode 16:' Uninvited Guest... *'Episode 17:' Final Destination... *'Episode 18:' Unexpected Attack... *'Episode 19:' The Final Showdown... *'Episode 20:' The FINAL FINAL Showdown... Season 2 No Operations Planned At This Time, Planning Will Commence After Season 1 Is Completed... Season 3 Return To Georgia Episode Completion... *'Episode 1:' Return To Hazzard County... *'Episode 2:' Violation *'Episode 3:' The Deal... *'Episode 4:' Technical Difficulties *'Episode 5:' Into The Junkyard... *'Episode 6:' Old Pals... *'Episode 7:' Trouble With The Law... *'Episode 8:' Attack of The Motorcyclist... *'Episode 9:' Downfall... *'Episode 10:' Sabotaged *'Episode 11:' No Way Out... *'Episode 12:' The Great Pursuit... *'Episode 13:' One Final Option... *'Episode 14:' Racing For Home... Season 4 No Major Operations Planned At the Present Time... Specials *'Roharous & Lee Valentines Special' *'Thanksgiving Speedway' *'Through the Hills' *'Race of Horror' Intros Soundtrack The Roharous & Lee Series Is Composed of Several Different Types of Songs That Is Downloaded By Meowjar and is put together for each and every episode done In the Seasons. Meowjar States that when the time has come he will soon find a way to Get music to be composed for the Series itself as well as Audio Production when It Comes To Collage In The Future of 2012. Until than Music will have to Remain Copyright Until Roharous can figure out away to actually create music from the Imagination of His Mind. 'Copyrighted Intro Tunes' 'Self Done Tunes' Still Working on The Ideas of Soundtracks For the Roharous & Lee Series... Artwork The Series Is Expected to be started and ended by Art work Created and Developed By 2091riveraisrael himself. Seasons 1-2 Will be used with Copyright work until Rivera's drawings can Improve. ''Trivia'' Category:Web Series Log Category:Non Copyrighted Creations of The PROJECT Corporation Category:Creations of 2011